To Fight Fate
by Kidd2
Summary: Luc's story and history, takes place from before Suikoden I to the end of Suikoden III.


"To Fight Fate"

**Disclaimer**: I own Suikoden, really, I do! All right, so I may, in some distant, faraway alternate and parallel universe. On planet earth, however, Konami owns it, and I do not, sadly.  

**Spoilers: **Oooh, boy. All the Suikodens save the Gaidens and Card Stories. I suggest you should have played 1-3 before reading this fic, but especially III. I may have screwed a few events that occurred in Suikoden I and II up; I never really paid much attention to Luc (except when he died in an army battle in Suikoden I, damn him for costing me getting back Gremio) until Suikoden III. I suppose you could read this thing and understand it if you've played III only, but I highly recommend that you play all three games to understand all the mumbo-jumbo that's in this fic. Oh yeah, muchos spoilers for the 6th POV if you haven't gotten that yet in Suiko III. 

__

_And then there was matter, born from nothingness. _

All It knew was cold. Not just a simple chill, but a penetrating, bone chilling freeze. It did not know what exactly "cold" was, but it somehow understood that cold was bad, to be avoided. Those would be the first thoughts that would cross Its mind, if It knew language, was capable of rational thought. But It was not, and could not protest, only suffer. And so It continued to suffer, and time went on. 

Soon, It became aware of the world. There was more to the world than just cold. There was light at the end of the darkness. There was warmth that could break through the cold. There was sound that could break though the silence. There was taste, feeling, emotion. It could experience all these things, but did not understand what they were. It could live, but not comprehend, ponder, contemplate about Its own existence. 

And more time passed. It understood that It was a prisoner, trapped, never to escape. It was created this way; devoid of any free will. Instead of being free, It was meant to stay locked away forever, hidden from the world. It would have stayed where It was, bound forever to serve. But then there was light that shined through Its prison. It heard a voice, but could not understand what the voice was saying. It felt warmth from a hand that guided It away from the prison. And so It escaped, no longer a slave. 

Its eyes were now opened. It realized that It was more than a thing, but a person, a He. He saw pale fingers, soft clothing covering his body, short sandy brown hair sprouting from his head. He realized that he was capable of sound. He tried repeating the sounds he heard to his savior, but did not know how. His liberator simply made sounds back at his attempts, light, friendly sounds. He knew that his liberator meant him no harm. 

Soon, he understood that he had a name. Luc. He repeated the sound to himself. _Luc. Luc. Luc. _And then he heard his savior again, and realized the noises that she was making were called laughter. Luc had never heard laughter before. It was strange, different, a faraway cry from the harsh and cruel tones he had heard when he was not Luc, but It. It felt kind, warm. Luc had never experienced kindness before. 

Time continued to pass for Luc. He learned that his savior's name was Leknaat. Leknaat was a She, not a He, like he was. Leknaat helped him grow, to understand his surroundings and his world. He soon learned how to talk, and express his emotions and desires to Leknaat. She was his mother, his father, his sister, his keeper. She protected him from the world and helped him learn how to stand on his own. He soon became an adept magician because of an innate gift that was born with him. Leknaat understood what the nature and cause of this "gift" were, but refused to tell him. All Luc knew was that he possessed a great and terrible thing within him, and that he must safeguard it carefully. 

Luc grew to be spoiled, at least on the outside. He had his childish demands, his silly wants, and his impractical desires. Leknaat often gave him what he wanted, perhaps out of pity, perhaps because she did not know how to refuse his wishes. He was turning out to be a fine, handsome young man. He knew girls would bat their eyelashes at him, hoping he would notice their fancy dresses and coquettish smiles. He had no desires for any girl, however, except for Leknaat. He did not know how to express his feelings for her. He admired and respected her, as it was she who took care of him, clothed him, fed him, and scolded him for making trivial mistakes. But did he love her? He did not even know if he was capable of this emotion called love. He did not understand what it was, or what it was supposed to do. He understood other emotions, however. He knew that his life was becoming happy, joyful, even. He could handle happiness and mirth, even though he did not know love. And so he continued to grow, spending his days training with Leknaat. 

But at night, Luc often thought of his past that he could no longer remember. All he recalled was the cold, the harsh, bitter cold. His life had started when he arrived at his new home with Leknaat.  He often wondered about his life before the Magician's Tower, before Leknaat carried him away with her. He had questioned her before about his early life, but Leknaat refused to tell him anything. He understood that he would have to find out for himself what his past was, and what it meant. 

And even more time passed. Luc was ordered to greet a boy dressed in brightly colored clothes and a bandana. Luc had developed a slightly arrogant attitude by this time, so he decided to play a prank on the unsuspecting group who came to visit Leknaat. He used his magical powers to create a golem that he sent to attack the party, and laughed to himself at his joke. Immaturity was his way of handling things he did not understand. Leknaat had told him earlier that the boy who was coming was going to play an important role in the fate of the world, and Luc would be one of many who would be crucial to the boy's success. Luc did not understand what Leknaat meant, or what roles they were to play in the stars. He knew he could not comprehend to what extent the one hundred and eight stars were going to do. So, his response to this was childish behavior, for there was no other way to express the pent-up emotions he could not describe. 

And then Leknaat made him join the boy's army, and Luc began to understand the way the world worked. Tir Mc Dolh was the boy's name, and he felt a special attachment to the quiet, raven-haired boy. For the first time in his life, he was free to travel the world, and see what it had to offer. Luc stayed close to Tir, however, out of curiosity. Tir also had a special power just like he did. Luc could see the toll that bearing the power had taken on young Tir. They were nearly the same age, but Tir's eyes looked so much older, so much more worn than anything Luc had ever seen. Luc started to experience a new emotion: fear. Luc wondered if he was ever going to have to bear a burden like Tir's. Luc still did not understand the power that was contained within him, but began to dread it. He knew he could do terrible things with it, and was worried what it would do to him, to others around him. Instead of expressing his dread, he kept it within him, and only became more sullen and arrogant. Better to shun and keep people away, than hurt them, Luc thought. 

Luc witnessed much suffering and death during his stay with Tir. He realized how sheltered he had been with Leknaat, and started feeling the slightest pangs of resentment. He tried not to be angry with her, however, because he knew that she only tried to do what was best for him. The war eventually ended, and Luc was able to return back to his home with Leknaat. He would never forget Tir's eyes, however, and the pain and sorrow hidden in his dark orbs. 

Time continued to pass. Leknaat had a new order for Luc, one day. They were going to a place called Harmonia, where he was from. Luc was both curious and afraid to see this new place. Perhaps it would give him insight to who he was, and his origins. They snuck into a place Leknaat called the Circle Temple. Luc was both enthralled and repelled by the temple. On the surface, it was quite beautiful, with its abundance of glittering crystal and silver. Luc saw past the glimmer and glitter, and understood that it was only used to enslave people. While searching for what they came for, Luc saw a boy who looked remarkably like him. They were about the same height, had the same facial structure, and even shared the same sandy-brown hair color. They could have passed for relatives, or brothers, even. Luc somehow knew the boy had powers similar to his own, and that their paths would soon cross one day. They rescued a young, silent girl with short-cropped white hair who was being held captive in the temple. Luc could sense great powers within her, though they were different from his. The girl had pained eyes, and Luc could only guess what she had been through during her short life. They escaped the Circle Temple, and Luc realized that Leknaat had done the same with him so many years before. They walked back together to the Magician's Isle, hand in hand. 

The trio lived happily together. Luc had named the girl Sarah, a name he secretly liked. He began to feel affection for the small, frightened girl, another emotion he had never experienced before. He also felt pity for Sarah because he knew she had been enslaved, like he had once been. He started to spoil the girl, and gave her bright yellow daffodils and fragrant peonies he picked in the grasses surrounding the tower. He comforted her when she had bad dreams, and hugged her when she stumbled and fell. Luc started to feel a new emotion, one that he had wondered about but never understood before: love. 

But their happiness was to be short-lived. Leknaat read the stars and understood that another war was going to occur. She knew that the one hundred and eight stars of destiny had to unite once more. Like before, Luc had to leave the Magician's Isle and join a new army. This time, the boy-leader's name was Riou. Luc saw frightening similarities between Riou and Tir. Riou had Tir's sorrowful eyes, eyes that had seen much pain and death, eyes that had much more suffering and grief to see. Like Tir, Riou bore a great power and a great burden. Luc began to feel hatred towards this power, the power that was tearing people and lives apart. Luc refused to show his disgust towards the power that was within each of them, and instead kept up his façade of arrogance. Nothing could hurt him if he refused to be hurt. 

Then one day on the battlefields, Luc saw the boy who looked so much like him again. He was on the opposing Highland forces, meaning they were to fight against each other. Luc learned the boy's name was Sasarai, and he was a priest in Harmonia. Luc confronted Sasarai, but Sasarai had no idea who Luc was. That was all right, Luc could find more about Sasarai later though the stars. Luc was becoming skilled at reading the stars, and could begin to foretell events. He did not have the same skill that Leknaat had; even though she was blind, she could see much more than he ever would be capable of.

Like the previous war, Luc witnessed much death and terror. He saw his comrades and friends die, and he wondered why he lived instead of them. He knew that it was the power within him that allowed him to live, and he cursed it. He had caused much bloodshed and death with the power to help out his allies, but detested himself for it. He did not want to know that he was responsible for killing innocent people, but he could not forget the crimson stains on his hands.

This war ended also, and Luc returned to the Isle. Sarah greeted him with a warm hug when he returned, but Leknaat had only smiled at him. Luc understood that she knew everything that had happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen, and he cursed her for this. He did not have the power to make her change the future and save the world from more destruction, so he only remained silent. 

Sarah remained the one, true joy in his life. She was growing up to be a lovely young woman, but he physically stayed the same age. Leknaat had once told him that the power within him was responsible for this, that he was bound like she was to live forever. He did not comprehend the consequences and responsibilities that were tied with his power when she first told him this, but now he was beginning to understand. The power began to tell him things. He could see glimpses of future, and what would happen to it many years from now in tortured dreams. An empty world, where people were enslaved. Humans were servants, bound to serve for however long their vacant lives lasted. It was the fate of the world, and was going to happen. Fate. Luc cursed the word. It tasted bitter on his tongue. He hated the power within him, the curse that controlled his life. 

The power told him other things that Leknaat refused to reveal to him. The power had its own memories stored, and told Luc of his past through dreams and nightmares. He saw himself being created from a vial of milky white fluid. The power remembered and reminded Luc of the cold, the darkness that Leknaat had saved him from. He was not real, just an apparition made to contain a great power. His purpose was to be a slave, a prisoner to destiny and fate. Luc began to feel himself losing his arrogant façade, and slowly became bitter. He had no soul; how could one who had been created from nothing possess a soul? He wasn't human, he was a monster. He and the boy who looked so much like him, Sasarai, were just tools used by Harmonia to enslave the world. He no longer desired to live, not if he was just a pawn in a grand scheme to enslave Man. Luc felt tears stream down his face when he realized this. He was crying, something that he had never done before. Sarah heard him crying, and Luc could only tell her what he had seen in his visions and dreams. Luc feared that Sarah would be repulsed by who he really was, but she only held him in her arms until he stopped crying. Sarah told Luc that she would be with him no matter what, and that she would always help him, no matter what he wanted to do. 

His visions told him that fate was unchangeable, and that what he saw was the fate of the world. Luc refused to believe it, and started devising his own plans to change destiny. He knew what he could do, but the consequences were dire. He could destroy the power within him, ultimately destroying a million lives, but he would save the fate of the world this way. He would fight the gods to save the world from its horrid fate. No one would get in his way. Sarah agreed to help him, and together they planned to leave the Magician's Isle to fight destiny. And so the day came. 

**…**

Luc entered the circular room where Leknaat was meditating. He knew that Leknaat was aware of what he desired. He loathed her for this, and her possible power to change fate. Leknaat raised her head up and used her sightless eyes to look at Luc. Luc felt himself fill with hatred once again. He hated this woman who had saved him, who had taken care of him, who had nurtured him all these years. She knew what the world was eventually going to become, but did nothing to stop it. 

"So you are leaving…" she said softly to Luc. 

Luc nodded. "The time I've been waiting for has come."

Leknaat smiled. "What if I stop you?" She cast a powerful magic spell at Luc, but it did nothing. Luc's magical powers were far advanced now, courtesy of Sarah's magical training. 

Luc sneered. "You can't. Not with your imperfect Gate Rune." Leknaat remained silent at his proclamation. "I have hatred towards the entire world, and you are no exception." Luc turned and walked to the exit. Suddenly, he heard Leknaat's soft voice. 

"Is this what you truly want?" 

Luc stopped in mid-step. Could he save the world? What would it cost him? Was he willing to make the sacrifices that it would take? Yes, he could. It would cost him dearly, but he could destroy the gods. He looked down at his stained hands, and felt resolve. He would do it. He knew what it would cost to fight fate. It would cost him his life, but he would rescue the world from its imprisonment. Luc looked up, and walked out of the tower and into the world. Man would win. He would win. 

_____

Epilogue****

Leknaat was silent, her eyes closed. She knew that this was the night that her pupil would return; she stayed in her ceremonial room, waiting. Suddenly, she knew that he was back with her, even though she could not see him. 

"So, you've returned!" Leknaat said, greeting Luc. "That is fine. I will answer you if I see anything with these sightless eyes. The wheel of destiny is heavy for a man to turn, but it's not impossible. I'm the executor of the Balance…I have no tears to shed. Luc, you challenged God like a fool." She stopped momentarily, allowing time for her words to sink in. She could still sense Luc wavering in front of her, and could feel all the torment he had gone through.  She continued on, her tone milder. "You disregarded a million lives with a cursed soul, but I forgive you and bless you. You're human, too. I bless your soul." She knew that was what Luc had wanted all those years, to be human, to be blessed with a soul. That was what he really wanted, that was why he foolishly fought against destiny. Leknaat knew it was to be a futile battle, but she rescued him from the Circle Palace just the same. He had his wish now. "My apprentice, my son, child of a cursed rune, you're a human child. One that can sleep now. Even though Destiny can be brutal, it will allow you to rest. One hundred and eight stars will bless you. Man is powerful enough to change destiny." She stopped again, allowing for Sarah to enter the room. She had saved the girl from the Crystal Valley because she knew what role Sarah would play in defying fate. "No matter how futile our struggles seem, they all make a difference!" 

Leknaat felt Luc and Sarah coming closer to her. She knew they meant her no harm, they only wanted to wish her farewell. Silently blessing them, she freed them, granting their final wish, to rest in peace together. He had fought fate and lost, but there would be others, she thought. She smiled, and turned, leaving the room. Only she knew what the fate of the world would end up to be. 

___

**AN**: Phew, that was long, at least for me. I admit, I was not a Luc fan in the first two games. Actually, I pretty much despised him in Suikoden I, because he died during an army battle and I couldn't resurrect my poor Gremio. But anyway, he is an incredibly developed villain, and I really sympathize with him. All the stuff that he's seen, gone though…poor boy. I just KNOW that Leknaat is up to something…she knows a lot more than she ever lets on. I like this system of writing, alternating between sad-happy-sad fics. Hm, this means I should work on something fluff-ful next. I've been in huge writing mood lately; whee!

Anyway, if you liked it, please please please comment! You make me a happy giddy child when you do!


End file.
